The Cave
by Prince-Malice
Summary: PWP Lemon First-Class Central. Charles can't even seem to walk down a hall anymore without Erik showing up with a little surprise. NC-17


**Formerly known as AnitaThePapermaster.**

**The Cave**

"Erik!"

The wall was cold on my bare shoulders, shoulders that were exposed only because of those hot hands bludgeoning my pride with unnecessary force. Abused were both my ego and now firm nipples, the master of magnetism encircling me like my very own personal cage.

I couldn't hate it.

Teeth crushing the rim of my ear and tongue not far behind; was this victimizing? _It's so pink… _"Erik!" _Like a flower petal…_ "ERIK!" I griped, slapping (almost pathetically) against his chest. "Are you reading my mind again Charles?"

"Aaaah."

He was the embodiment of bastard, mouth traveling south to lather away at my neck, grip tightening and twisting around my bud. "Does the lab rat need to be taught a lesson?" _With my-_ How had we ended up like this? I gritted my teeth and let my eyes drift to somewhere, anywhere but at his that danced with a perverted sense of mirth.

We were working; weren't we always working nowadays? Well, we _were_ working…

Oh sweet virgin Mary.

_He makes the best faces._

"Damnit Erik, Alex is waiting for me in the bunker to-" "He's not going anywhere." The Jewish mutant growled, his thoughts pounding around in my head, only fragments recognizable (for which I am entirely grateful). Something along the lines of _I wanna be in his bunker_ and _I can think of where we're going._ "Can't this wait until tonight?" I pleaded; face red and knuckles white.

"That would require waiting and you know I'm no good at waiting."

The metal from the wall morphed like a nightmare (some erotic, twisted nightmare) and wrapped around my wrists, binding them and exposing my mutilated chest as if served before him for his enjoyment. How had the man managed to even get my shirt off? Surely I had put up somewhat of a fight; I just couldn't focus on the memories only on how much of a _sweet vicar_ I looked like through his eyes.

I knew that even my neck was inflamed, knew because he kept make]ing mental notes of it, also of what he planned to do to it.

True to his thoughts he dove down to suck and nibble along that pink patch, grinding away at my collarbone and lacing nimble fingers into my pants. _God I could eat him, I should eat him_… "Should I fear for my life?" I gasped, catching his gaze as he pulled back to stare. "You're in my mind, you tell me." "So that is a probably? Aahmmnnnn oh God Erik!" I thrashed, hips moving forward with eagerness as a polished nail abused the tip of my dick beneath my (overly constricting) pants.

It was hardly fair, how could I fight the arousal when I was being touched and prodded and _looking_ at myself through his eyes. I looked so wanton, as if I were begging for it.

Hell, I'd want to give it to me as well.

"You're thinking too loudly Charles, I can hear you." Erik tapped his brow with a stiff finger, his other hand traveling further along my length with a cruel pace. _What'll he think of my little surprise_?

Aside from my back grinding against the wall, there were a great deal of factors that left me unable to delve deeper into the thought. It was no help that I couldn't even form coherent words at this point only broken noises like an animal.

Like a lab rat.

One positive for telepathy, I didn't need my mouth (which was out of order at the moment) to rely what I was thinking and therefore, could put it to better use. With my hands still bound I could do nothing but lean forward to swipe a kiss from my tormentor, my eagerness something he outright enjoyed.

Another bonus, I knew exactly what he wanted, like how he desperately yearned for his tongue to be sucked on ever so gently… I complied happily.

_I wonder where Charles is_.

The voice in my head was that of Raven, as inquisitive as she ever was. "Erik…" I gasped, turning my head in what he took as an invitation to return the onslaught of my ear. "Stop, they're coming…" I pleaded, the group was like my very own children and I'd be mad to let them see me tousled and ravished in an open hallway the way I was.

And then the floor shook beneath us, the metal walls once again shape shifting and reaching out with open arms until they encased us completely.

It was like our own little cave right where we needed it.

"Problem solved." He gloated, pulling back to look over his handwork. I saw myself, the way he focused on my unruly hair and heaving chest.

He also noticed that in the construction of our own little love-hut he had freed my arms.

Not that he needed to be concerned about anything; I only leapt forward and wrapped them around his neck, flooring the both of us.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear their thoughts, comments and concerns about the strange section of mutilated walls in the hall they were passing. I silently hoped they'd just continue on their way while I straddled their bastard of a father figure.

He only smiled in that way that made my heart speed up, hands dragging my jeans down past my hips.

"You're too damn eager." I bit, yanking his burgundy turtle neck up to bunch towards his neck, letting my hands go exploring across the newly revealed flesh.

In the dark we struggled against our own and each other's clothes. With nothing but thin streams of light cascading through the seams of our walls to see, it was like a bad movie. One where two inexperienced teenagers fondled in a car parked in an empty lot, always forgetting the condom.

But we weren't teenagers and both of us had our fair share of experience…

Only as far as men went it was merely each other.

"You're doing it again." He gasped, tossing me off and right onto my back. He only succeeded because I let him, let him and welcomed him to crawl forward and hover above me. "Do you like being the only man I've ever done this to?" As if to exaggerate his point he wrapped his hand around my bare dick and tugged.

"Funny, I'm the telepath but you're the one reading my mind." I panted, grinding my eyes shut to the cold and wet feeling pressing into my entrance.

A tragic flaw I often failed to recognize, when overly… _stimulated_… I found it difficult to keep any thoughts to myself.

"I love it when you chastise yourself." Any reply I had was cut off by a swift stab to tender spot by those wily fingers.

"Aaahhhhh." I let my head drop back to the floor, mouth open and panting as he tore away at it with such brutality. I was sure at that point that these shenanigans would kill me, my trembling legs proof already.

I knew he was ready when those fingers disappeared, replaced by soft lips presenting a single kiss to my inner thigh.

Soon my knees were pressed against my chest, the man entering me at a pace that drove him wild.

I knew because I could hear it echoing in his head.

_Tight… tight… so fucking tight…_

When he was all the way inside of me, I let out the deep breath I somehow was holding. Adjustment was always the awkward part, he wanted to move but knew it would hurt me; it was almost endearing to hear how he mentally scolded himself to stay in line.

I was so proud of him.

"Damn it Charles for once would you _stop_ thinking of me like I'm another one of your students." I let out a breathy laugh, trying not to focus on the pain as it slowly faded.

"But you're my favorite project." I admitted, gasping as he shifted against me. In my mind echoed a longing for that last word to be dropped, it was so strong I could only cup my mouth and whisper. "My favorite."

That's when he began to thrust. It was like a hot knife at first, stinging and throbbing and overall unpleasant. I kept my hands over my mouth, trying not to let the pain escape, concentrating to keep my thoughts my own so he wouldn't stop.

This time felt different than before, there was a sort of edge to his thrusts that scraped at my insides until the feeling numbed into pleasure.

And oh what pleasure it was.

All the gyrating and gasping, the little words of ecstasy that leaked out of his head like a dripping faucet were like something straight out of an adult film.

It was sexy, each jerk sending my back scraping against the warmed flooring and that damned difference in his dick that caught me off guard.

"Erik…" I whined, wrapping my arms around my legs to hold them firmly while he fucked me like a woman. "What is… what is this…?" I gasped, unable to form any sort of coherence.

"So you can feel it then?" Came his tease, crawling out from the dark like something dangerous. "Are you reading my mind Charles?"

And just like that I was, one word standing out in the chaos of his sexual delirium.

_Piercing_.

"You… you pierced… that?" I gasped, biting my lip to hold in my cries as he found my spot again, digging at it like a sadistic doctor.

"Why would you… aaaahahhh oh JESUS ERIK."

At that moment the little steel rod at the head of his dick began to violently vibrate.

That was around the point I became reduced to a mass of jelly, unable to do anything but cry from the assault of pleasure like none I'd ever felt before.

He was evil and I loved it, his mouth searing my ankle with each little love bite he gave in time with his thrusts.

Even I never saw it coming, the feelings hit in waves and it was wonderful.

"Keep screaming… I just love to hear it."

No doubt he did, palms reaching out to dig into his hair for some sort of reminder that this was real.

"I'm…. I'm gonna come Erik." I pleaded, as if knowing what I needed he was quick to grab my dick and jerk it none too gently until I spilled on my stomach with a final cry.

"Ahhhhh Charles…" He scolded, shuddering as I felt him fill me up.

"I'm pretty sure the whole mansion just heard you." He whispered, nosing my neck.

"These walls are pretty solid, plus I didn't scream that loud."

I could feel his smirk through the darkness.

"I'm not talking about out loud."

I suddenly felt pale.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure about this? You don't seem the type really."

The man who spoke was what could only be described as six foot tall and littered from head to toe in tattoos and brand markings.

Not my usual company.

I shivered, shirt forgotten on the floor while his cold gloved hands pinched my nipples as he winked.

"Regardless, just pierce them."

The End

**A/N: Well! That was new but certainly a lot of fun. I've had this idea floating around my head since First Class came out and finally here it is!**

**To those of you who've followed me as AnitaThePapermaster please realize I am the same person, just had a change of name. Thanks.**

**Follow me on tumblr for updates on fanfics and if you have any questions or requests. My Tumblr is on my profile. Thanks. **


End file.
